


Iowa Women Have All the Best Leagues

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanwork of Fanwork, Iowa Womens Knife-Fighting League, Room of One's Own, because NorthernSparrow's fic makes me giggle hysterically, t-shirt design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-shirt designs for the Iowa Women's Knife-Fighting League. Fanart/design for NorthernSparrow's fic "A Room of One's Own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iowa Women Have All the Best Leagues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Room Of One's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417834) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> I was re-reading [A Room of One's Own](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1417834?view_full_work=true) for maybe the fifth? sixth? time last week, and I couldn't resist mocking up some designs for everyone's favorite knife-fighting league. I decided to make some grungy designs, because the league just feels a little bit _dangerous_ , ya know? I started with a grungy hand-drawn font that I liked, and a knife shape that looked dynamic and swoop-y.

T-shirt mockup provided by [Wegraphics](http://wegraphics.net/downloads/free-t-shirt-mockup-psd-files/).

The logo concepts for the League.

  


  
  


  
The original logo concept sketch. Letterforms inspired by blocky academic letters, but with a bit more variation and rough grunginess. A knife-fighting league shouldn't be _too_ clean-cut.

  



End file.
